


A Day in the Life of Ed

by ShroomyStar



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: An Appreciation for Fantastically Fluffy Bunny Slippers, Bodyswap, Bonding, Bullying, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bodyswapping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity, Peer Pressure, Underage Drinking, mentions of past bullying, mild supernatural elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShroomyStar/pseuds/ShroomyStar
Summary: A simple story of two teenage boys working together to make it through one week of high school without it becoming a complete disaster for them.





	A Day in the Life of Ed

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by two of my favorite Ed, Edd, n Eddy episodes: Hand Me Down Ed and Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed...in a manner of speaking. Updates will come when I can manage them. Any additional tags will be added as the story progresses, if necessary.

 

There were several things that Kevin could wake up to that would qualify as living a nightmare.

In a hospital room with IV’s jabbed in his arms while a doctor loomed over him, ready to jab him with the hugest needle known to mankind.  Getting so drunk that he wakes up next to anyone under his usual rate scale of hotness.  His parents waking him up, pissed off about something. His precious ride being broken beyond repair or news that he’d been cut from any of the sports teams he was on.  Hanging with dorks, being a dork, looking like a dork—a dorkpocalypse if you will.

He must’ve pissed a deity off recently, cause he found himself technically living two of those nightmares currently.

He woke up when he felt something wet hit his face at a constant, steady pace before feeling it slide into his open mouth.  That got his eyes to flutter open as he noted something out of his peripheral, hulking and yellow. His nose scrunched up. Whatever was laying on him stunk and—there it was again! He closed his mouth, tasting something wet and fowl.

_'What the fuck **is** this?!’_

He pushed the lumbering whatever it was off of him with more trouble than he was used to, attempting to sit up groggily, only to find resistance.  Feeling something laying on stomach, he propped himself on his elbows to glance down at what he expected to be his latest of many conquest.  Instead he caught a sight so horrifying and diabolical that he’d never wish it on his worst enemy in a million years.

There, resting his greasy mug on him, was Eddy Sampson. The leader of the local Dork Brigade was laying on his stomach. Frazzled, he looked to where the lump he’d pushed off had been and noticed Ed was slowly sitting up, smacking his lips and scratching at his back with a line of drool—

Realization dawned on Kevin as disgust overtook his face and with a grunt of fury, he wiped at his mouth vigorously while simultaneously bucking and kicking Eddy off of him, once again finding the feat to be harder than it should have been.  He watched as Eddy crashed into the nearby sofa with a grunt of shock before he took a look at his surroundings. A tacky living littered with snacks, empty soda cans, blankets a pillows. He was at a sleepover with the Ed’s.

What the hell?! This isn’t where he’d gone last night!

His eyebrows furrowed as he reached up for red cap, feeling a hat on his head but not one he was used to while Eddy grumbled curses under his breath as he sat up from where he landed, glaring at him pissed.

“What the hell?!” He bellowed in that shrill voice Kevin loathed, so, so, much. “What’s the big idea knockin a guy outta his beauty sleep like that?!”

Kevin sneered in disgust as he got to his feet. “You’d need to sleep a lifetime to ever be good lookin, you squinty-eyed dork.”

The entire room froze. Eddy glared at him as if he’s lost his mind, Ed stared in confusion at him as if he weren’t used to such things coming from him and for his part, Kevin wrapped his hands around his throat as he stared wide eyed at the floor in horror.

 _‘Why did I just sound like Double Dweeb?!’_ he thought horrified as he left the room without a word, looking around confused.

 _‘Just where in the hell am I anyway?’_ He looked around the hallway he’d gone into, taking note of the various doors. He recognized the boarded up room with the yellow caution tape slapped across the door that he and a few others had broken down once to get at the Eds.

 _‘Great, I’m at Dorky’s.’_ He sighed with an eye roll.

Peeking in each room cautiously, he ignored the other two dorks that stuck their heads around the corner of the hall to peer at him, before sharing a look with each other.

“Uh Sockhead?” Eddy called after him. “Can it!” He snapped back, his voice once again sounding like the dweeb’s as he found the room he was looking for and hurried inside.  “And stop callin me that!”

He slammed the door shut and locked it before rushing over to the bathroom counter. He gawked into the large vanity mirror and catching his appearance, he fell on his ass in shock.

Using his legs, he scooted himself backwards across the tiled floor at an impressive speed until his back collided with the walk in shower’s glass door with a hard ‘thud’. He grimaced in pain as he rubbed at the spot immediately.

That face. That lack of body mass. That hat.

He let a high pitched shriek so loud that it startled a woman walking her dog outside the home, making her jump and drop the leash as the animal made a break for Rolf’s backyard towards the pig’s pin in the back.

A loud banging on the door paused his cry of anguish.

“Double D!” He heard Eddy cry as he continue to pound on the door, sounding annoyed. “What the hell is up with you?! Whatya doin in there! Come on out! Ed’s gotta go an I don’t want him using the kitchen sick again, Mom flipped!”

He stared horrified at the door before slowly letting his gaze fall to the tiled floor as he felt like his entire body was becoming numb.

How?

What the hell could have possible happened where he would wake up like...this?!

 _‘Think, Barr, **think**!'_ He mentally screamed at himself, trying desperately to remember the events of the past day.

He got up. Went to school. Had a rad day as usual. Went to Double Dork’s place for that stupid study group crap he was forced to go to thanks to Nazz. Went home, got dressed, went to Nazz’s party, hooked up with a teammate then crashed at his place.

His eyes blinked rapidly. Nothing he did was that out of the ordinary and there was no way he should have been—

His head snapped up as his eyes narrowed in anger. Rolf. He’d brought that stupid whatever it was from the old country to the study group! He’d been barely listening because of course he was, the shit was boring, but he’s caught a little of it.

Rolf mentioned that it had mystic powers and was sent as a gift from one of his relatives. He remembered accidentally chipping it when it had been given to him. Making sure no one noticed, he’d handed it to Double D to look at.

Maybe somehow he’d managed to activate it?

 _‘Fuckin Hocus Pocus bullshit!’_ he snapped to himself as he waltzed over to the bathroom door, slamming it open as hard as he could, smirking inwardly as he hit and knocked Eddy down with it while ignoring Ed’s clueless stare.

He found his way back into the living room and began looking in the mess on the floor, shifting and moving things around until he found Double D’s cellphone.

Picking it up, he tried to slide the screen open. “Of course the dork would lock it!” He groaned with an exaggerated slap to his head and a sigh. Tossing it in his pajama pants—were those _bunny slippers_ near Double D’s stuff?—he started looking around for another cell, this time finding Eddy’s.

Picking it up and swiping it with a smirk—unlocked as he hoped—he dialed a number he knew well, listening as it rung a couple of times before the line was picked up.

“Nazz, code fucking purple!” He exclaimed agitated and there was a long pause on her end.

“Double D?” She answered sounding thoroughly surprised and Kevin mentally kicked himself. Of course! He was stuck in this dweebs stupid body and with his ridiculous voice!

He was gonna have to try a different tactic.

“Everything okay dude?” She insisted wearily. “What’s a code purple? Why are you calling from Eddy’s phone? And since when do you cuss?”

‘Why does she have Eddy’s number saved to begin with?!’ he thought absently, finding annoyance in the thought of that loser talking to his old childhood flame before brushing the thought aside to focus.

“Erm, um, heavens to Einstein, I am apologetic in my endeavors to disturb your uh...sleep patterns?” He announced, trying hard to sound like the dork. “I need your assistance in traveling to Matty’s—er—Matthew Banks commode—shit—anode —fuck it, house Nazz! His house!”

There was another long pause on the phone and he began to sweat. “Please? I really have to see Kevin Barr! We have plans! Today! And I can’t wait until he comes home! It’s an emergency!” He pressed.

“Sounds like it,” Nazz relented sounding cautious. “You’re acting really weird today—“

“I promise once I visit with Kevin, I will be fine! Just please take me, I have no idea where Matthew lives, just that Kevin is there!” He lied insistently.

“Sure. Just let me just some of my things and I’ll meet you. Where are you?”

“I’ll be outside my place waiting! Thanks!” He cried with hurried relief. Before she could reply, he hung up and tossed the phone back on the blankets that littered the floor.

Grabbing the pair of bunny slippers he assumed were Double D’s and that shoulder-bag-purse-thing he knew to be his by the door, he exited the house as fast he could. He jogged to be at the designated spot where he agreed to meet Nazz, hoping like hell she wouldn’t take too long and wondering what Double D must be going through if he’d woken up to notice the change.

To that end, things weren’t going much better.

Edd yawned as his body struggled to wake up fully, his mind, a usual for him, already wide awake.

He was quite content, trying to remember the fantastic dream that he couldn’t recall but subconsciously found to be euphoric in nature.

It’s how he felt now, snuggled close to a lumpy pillow next to him shaped like a person. He absentmindedly nuzzled the neck, inhaling an interesting scent of natural musk, fresh linen, and apples as the ‘pillow’ shifted in their sleep.

He tightened his arms around it, not wanting to be completely awoken out of this perfect comfortable cove of bare skin, pillows and a very luxurious feather down mattress.

_‘Wait. A **moving** pillow?!’_

His eyes spontaneously flew open as everything began to register with him. He was in a bed, laying with someone ,and he felt as if he had an extraordinarily lack of clothing on.

He immediately untangled himself from whomever he had been holding from behind and shot up in the bed, confused.

This wasn’t Eddy’s hard living room floor! This wasn’t even Eddy’s house! Why wasn’t this Eddy’s house?!

He felt a bought of panic seize his chest as whomever he’d been sharing the bed with shifted again before turning to face him with a dopey smile intertwined with the effects of sleep as he began waking up, Edd glaring at him in abject horror.

Matthew Banks. One of the cruelest bullies he’d had the misfortune to encounter in his entire lifetime had been sleeping in the bed. With him.

Edd made an undignified loud squawk as he desperately tried to untangle himself from the sheets. As he tried to kick his legs free, he crashed to the floor.

“Morning asshole,” Matt laughed as he sat up and stretched out, looking at him amused over the side of the bed. “why the fuck did you fall to the floor?”

“What in the world are you doing in the bed?!” Edd challenged furiously and froze when the sound of his voice hit his ears.

It was deeper, smoother and oddly familiar.

“What happened to my voice?” He croaked to himself slowly in fear, feeling his breathing coming out unevenly as he tried starving off a full-blown panic attack.

“Sounds fine to me, dude.” Matt replied, staring at Edd with an arched brow. “And cause you’re in my bed, you dumbass. Stop actin like you own the place just cause we fucked last night.”

Edd felt the distinct rise of bile rumble in the back of his throat at the mere thought of sleeping with someone like Matthew Banks.

“You fuckin cheated anyway,” the raven haired jock grumbled in annoyance before he let out another yawn and gave him a leering smirk. “I want a rematch, fucker.”

“Cheated...”. Edd murmured under his breath, as he looked utterly bewildered not only by the statement but whatever the hell was actually going on around him.

“But where did we—how did you—when did I—why is my voice—WHAT IN ALL THINGS SACRED IS GOING ON HERE?!” He shrieked looking around.

Matt paused, giving him a bewildered sneer before rolling his eyes at him. Pulling the covers back, he climbed out of the bed. Edd’s eyes widening as he saw much to his expected horror that Matthew too, was stark raving naked.

And quite attractively built, as much as it was to his chagrin to admit. He would rather not pay this vulgar, imbecilic meathead any compliment if he could help it.

“Whatever dude,” Matt responded as he walked over to a door Edd didn’t recognize on the left hand side of the room. “While you enjoy whatever the hell that is your doing on the ground, I gotta take a piss.”

Edd watched as the door shut with an audible ‘click’ before attempting to grab at the sides of his trademark knit cap only to realize it was missing and instead, got hand fulls of shorter than his normal hair.

 _‘Dear lord, what is happening?!’_ He mentally screamed as he felt the sting of tears in his eyes.

He looked around wildly, trying to find a reflective surface of any type before spotting a round, 12’ inch sized mirror that hung above the dress on the right hand wall.

Getting to his feet as quickly as he could, he made short work of crossing the room and peering into the reflective surface.

His hand immediately shot up to his mouth as he backed away from it, tears cascading down his cheeks as his mind scrambled to find an explanation for what he’d seen.

No wonder the voice sounded so familiar. It was Kevin’s. He had become Kevin. Somehow, against the odds of all scientific discoveries and anomalies, he had taken on the distinct visual and audio characteristics of one Kevin Barr.

_‘H-how could this be? H-how did this happen? Dear lord, if I’m here, that means—!’_

He heard a ringtone and the buzz of a cellphone sounding off among the haphazardly flung about clothing on the floor.

Zeroing in on a pair of khaki cargo shorts, he riffled through the pockets until he finally obtained the cellphone he reckoned to be Kevin’s, given the name that flashed over the screen.

He swiped to answer as he began to simultaneously gather the clothing he hoped belonged to the body he was inhabiting.

“Hello?” He sniffled. “Nazz?”

“Listen up dor—uh, ‘Kevin’,” he heard himself, or rather someone with his voice proclaim. “Nazz and I are one the way. Be outside in the next five minutes. We’ll go somewhere and figure this out.”

“A-Alright.” He responded, feeling relieved as he forwent putting on any boxers or underwear he saw, disgusted at the prospect and went straight to putting on the shorts.

The phone clicked with nothing more said and Edd placed it between the crook of his neck and chest as he focused fully on getting dressed.

He pulled the khakis up, pausing for a moment to stare at Kevin’s junk before catching himself. Blushing, he quickly fastened them up and placed the cell in one of the many pockets along with a pair of what he assumed to be house keys.

He stared down at himself, puzzled by the necessity of an article of clothing to have so many pockets before grabbing Kevin’s red hat, a shirt he hoped was his, and the hoodie he knew to be his.

He tossed a mournful look at what he assumed to be the bathroom, realizing he had no time to at least freshen up from—whatever deplorable activities this body may have performed the night before. He heard the water in the sink turn off before Matt began to jiggle of the knob, breaking him out of his thoughts. Scrambling, he quickly exited out of the room, ignoring Matt’s call of Kevin’s name as he shut the door behind him.

He made his way outside and froze when his eyes locked on Kevin’s motorcycle in the driveway.

“He drove that over here after having been drinking?” He cried in astonishing admonishment to no one in particular before another thought crossed his mind. “How am I ever going to get this to his home! I have no idea or desire to drive a motorcycle!”

“You’re not!” He heard his own voice call to him. He watched in surreal bewilderment as 'himself', or rather Kevin in his body, slammed the door to Nazz’s car and approached him angrily, looking disheveled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you have enjoyed what I have so far! Please excuse any and all grammatical errors or spelling mistakes. Feel free to leave a comment! Until next time!


End file.
